The present invention relates generally to camera booms and support cranes, and more particularly to a unique mechanical configuration that provides unique freedom and control for use in supporting a motion picture or video camera or the like in a substantially xe2x80x9cweightlessxe2x80x9d counterbalanced manner.
Camera support platforms for use in the motion picture industry are well known in the prior art. Such booms or cranes enable the camera operator to move in various directions within a restricted area to facilitate various camera angles and shots.
These devices typically include some form of jib arm mounted to a movable dolly. While these prior art cranes have proved generally useful, often they do not enable the camera to move in a straight manner without also moving the dolly. Moreover, the jib arm is normally supported in such way as to limit the overall freedom of movement, especially adjacent the dolly.
Examples of the single boom design represented in FIG. 1 are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,781,814; 6,217,236B1; and 5,940,645. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,781,814 and 6,217,236B1 are refined designs of the single boom with integrated leveling assemblies to provide greater strength and easier set up and tear down. U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,645 is a simplified single boom representation with an added manual control for up and down tilting of the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,412 shows a design allowing for various camera distance from the base of the crane. This is achieved by the use of two additional horizontal axes, one for the camera arm and one for the counterweight arm. To move the camera in a straight line, raising and/or lowering of the main boom is required. To bring the camera close to the base of the crane, more height is required, similar to single boom designs. Each time the crane is rotated on its single vertical axis, the aim azimuth of the camera changes.
The Weaver Steadman xe2x80x9c8 Ft. Multi-Axis Jib Armxe2x80x9d that is advertised in The American Cinematographer Magazine November 1995 issue on page 11 maintains a level mounting for one extra vertical axis.
Around this constantly vertical axis rotates an arm that carries the camera at one end and a counter-weight for the camera at the other end. This adds weight to the distal end of the crane and therefore to the proximal main counterweight of the crane. The camera can only be raised or lowered to the extent of the main boom. The aim azimuth of the camera changes each time the main boom or the camera arm is moved.
It is therefore desirable to provide a camera support platform that overcomes these and other problems associated with the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera suspension apparatus that isolates the weight of the camera from that of the camera operator and provides total freedom of movement within the spatial area adjacent the apparatus, with the operator either at the camera itself or at the back of the crane, for full freedom of camera elevation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a camera suspension apparatus that has a stable base for support that allows the operator to move the camera in a straight line without moving the support.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a camera suspension apparatus that, if the base remains stationary, maintains a constant parallel aim azimuth direction at the camera support. This constant parallel aim azimuth can be maintained if desired throughout all possible positions and movements of the invention.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a camera suspension apparatus which is portable and easy to set-up and use, and which is formed of lightweight yet rigid materials for increased stability and reduced maintenance.
It is yet another object to provide a suspension apparatus having a plurality of arms which pivot relative to each other upon pivot assemblies that also serve as structural supports. These and other objects of the invention are provided in a suspension apparatus that enables an operator to make fluid camera movements without himself holding up the weight of the camera.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangements of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.